Puck Garnet
History When all you know is a life of servitude, it is nearly impossible to imagine living any other way. Puck was born a Drow slave and that was all he had every been or knew how to be. He had heard stories of cities without slavery from other humans, those who claimed to have been born on the surface. He was skeptical; he found it difficult enough to believe that there were "free" humans. The idea that there was some magical place bathed in light from the "sky", whatever that was, where humans had their own cities and told others what to do was entirely impossible. Puck spent most of his life doing his best to please his masters, a fairly prominent family of Drow mages. He had seen the consequences of being rebellious; his masters had a penchant for sending those that offended them to the Moaning Vault. Puck had even managed to earn a degree of rank within the household, serving as personal guard to Allecraea Sorescu, the youngest daughter of the Matron Sorescu. About 10 years ago, while standing guard outside Allecraea's private lab, Puck was summoned within. His mistress informed him that she had been summoned by her mother and needed to leave right away; he would need to clean her lab and join her and the other guards without delay. He set about his task immediately but found his gaze wandering around the large room; he had never before been allowed into the lab and found himself intrigued by the all of the tools and books. Of particular interest was set of script inscribed, on the floor, in a circle; standing before this was an altar with an iron orb with inscriptions that, like the circle on the ground, Puck could not understand. Puck couldn't understand why, but he felt compelled to touch the orb. As he did so, electricity began to arc from the orb to his fingertips; it didn't hurt. It was actually quite pleasant. The static followed his hand, sections of the orb rotating and shifting, as he passed it over the orb. "You seem to have an innate ability with that, interesting." Turning in surprise, Puck found Allecraea standing before him, a look of intrigue on her face. Over the next year and in secret, Allecraea would teach Puck about the different magics. He had difficulty with the intricacies of studied magic but excelled with intuitive, elemental magic and augmentative, psionic magic. While she would never love the inferior human, she did seem to develop a sort of affection for him. Eventually, she even took him as her concubine. One night Puck was awakened by his mistress summoning him to her lab. When he arrived he found Allecraea in a state of panic; she quickly explained that not only was she pregnant with his child but her sisters and mother knew about it, and at that very moment her family was preparing to punish the both of them. After taking a moment to process the whole "I'm pregnant with your child." bit, Puck asked her what they should do. Allecraea convinced Puck that the only way to keep their child safe would be to kill her mother and sisters. She gave him the iron orb and explained that it contained the essence of an anchored primal lightning elemental; she told him to take it into the chamber where her family was preparing for the fleshwarping ritual that they would use to punish the two of them. When he entered the chamber, he found everyone gathered just as Allecraea said they would be, and as they had planned, he channeled the power of the orb to attack them all at once. Stunned and wounded, they looked at him with a mixture of surprise and disgust. As the Matron called him a fool, he realized that in the center of the room was not a ritual alteration circle but one for conjuring, and in the middle of it was a partially opened planar rift. Puck turned to Allecraea, who was behind him just outside the chamber doors, she was grinning as she released a wave of magical force which thrust both Puck and the orb toward the growing rift. She quickly closed the doors to seal in the explosion that resulted from magic of the orb and the unfinished rift coming in contact with one another. While everyone else in the room was killed, Puck was pulled into the rift and trapped in a demiplane. The orb was destroyed, its magic filling the void where Puck found himself trapped, both keeping him alive and surging through him in a torturous process that would last until he was pulled into a new world nearly nine years later. Appearance Puck is about average height, for a human, with an athletic build. His hair is a near pure white, reaching past his shoulder blades; he tends to wear it in a braid. His skin is very pale and he has scars all over his body; most of them are part of an intricate Lichtenberg figure. His natural eye color is red, which can be seen in his left eye; his right eye, having been altered by his time in the demiplane, appears to shift from a lightning blue to a dark purple. Personality Puck doesn't really know who he is as a free man yet... Loves Magic, studying magic... still figuring the rest out. Fears Being a slave again. Allowing himself to be manipulated again. Family A child... maybe... Enemies Drow, Slavers, Tyrants, etc., ad nauseam... Aspirations Figuring out what the actual fuck is going on... for now... Category:Character